Dalfort Wikia
INCURSION WORLD MAP!! SEE THE WORLD AT A GLANCE BIG NEW BIG CHANGES READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS Welcome to Dalfort Within a chain of a thousand islands, sits the Island of Dalfort. It's port city, a hub for trade and cultural exchanges in this large and diverse chain of islands. Tropical in nature, the city of Dalfort itself is unique in many ways. Dalfort is built inside the Caldera of an ancient Super-Volcano. The volcano didn't explode until a huge mountain had been built up that towered almost two miles into the sky. When it blew, it blew out to the north leaving a huge slightly oval and deep crater. From the top of the mountainous inner crater lip which is still a mile and three quarters high down to the high plain a shelf of land, this extends for almost thirty by forty miles until you get to the steep sided crater that holds the actual city. The city itself is in the almost circular deepest part of the crater, with one side blown out. this makes a huge perfect and totally protected deep water harbor. Protected both from the weather and from invading forces. The heavily fortified island in the center of the passage and the forts on each "horn" of the sides of the harbor ensure that it would take a fleet of several hundred ships just to get past the forts. The fleet that is stationed in the harbor of 350 imperial warships makes that number in the thousands. The city itself is almost circular, with the center point of the circle being the middle of the harbor. it then climbs the steep sides of crater, climbing from sea level where it is always tropical to almost a mile and a quarter in elevation where it is always like a light winter day, and sometimes a great muthering blizzard. Come join the many who call Dalfort home, explore and expand this new world filled with great opportunity and adventure. Now that you have read all that here's what's changed. The world!!!!! You can see the new world here Dalfort and an area two thousand miles in diameter was sent to another world. A strange world called Earth. The year is 2467. The Earth that they have been transported to is a world of strife and trouble. There are meta-humans/superheros/villains. And 324 years ago one of those meta-humans a supervillian called BlackSite, the mortal foe of Dr. Photon, triggered a nuclear war. The planet was devastated old countries and created a strange new world. A world of meta-humans, mutated creatures, devastated country side and gleaming future high tech towering cities. Atlanta ( check out cool pictures here ) the capital city of the Federation has become very important to the game. A central location for action going on as Dalfort integrates into the new world. In all there were 10 incursion zones spread all over the world. At least two brought more or different magic into the world things are still unclear. one thing that is known for sure is that the incursion zones have brought war. The world has exploded as new power structures are formed, old alliances and stalemates are shattered beyond recognition. The roman empire has degenerated into infighting and destruction after their emperor was assassinated and they were invaded by their ancestral enemies. Europe has exploded into war! There is instability in a lot of the old regimes to, and a cold war that is heating up between the Federation and the Peoples Republic of Kalifornia and the Greater North. Dalfort is also expanded into the wild and unexplored new jungles of South America, having bought territory there from the cash starved and weak government of the Republic of Brazil . There is also a good chance that Dalfort will be invading what is left of Rome after their unprovoked attack on the Dalfort Island territories. The Knights have also pledged themselves to taking down a centuries old international criminal cartel led by meta-humans, with it's origin way back in the second world war. Learn about Dalfort * How to play * A Discussion on Magic * Role-play Tools * History * Characters * Locations * Gods and Goddesses * Current Events * Unique magical items on this world * The Weekly Dungeon Crawl Category:Browse Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Fantasy pictures people around dalfort